Take Care of her, Natsu
by Momo-Flying-Lemur
Summary: "Say…now…do you know the key to a Celestial Spirit becoming mortal?" Junias licked her lips in a most appalling manner as she took my key and placed her fingers in such a way that she could easily bend it if she so wished…that or…she was going to…. I began to tremble, if one of us moved it was all over she'd split it into two pieces and then I'd be…well….. -One shot or is it? -


The pain, the unbearable heart crushing pain was just too overwhelming, as soon as I hard the horrid screeching sound of metal burst into a jarring and brittle fracture I knew it was over for me. Then the piercing earsplitting break echoed through the complex and I crashed onto the unforgiving floor with blood blossoming and bubbling at my chest. This was the end I was sure of it. There was no turning back, I was at the point of no return. Yet it's true, even Celestial Spirits can die like a fragile and mortal human. I was mortal now and I was rapidly ceasing to exist.

My heart was frantically on overdrive trying to keep me alive and I was struggling to breathe, I sputtered as blood shoved itself up my esophagus and then I choked on it. I brought my hands to my chest and then let it loose, a scream, blood burst out of my mouth as I made a horrid retching sound as if I were sick.

"LOKE!" That voice…oh that pure and angelic voice….where was the owner of that delightful melodic tune? My vision was blacking in and out and I was literally on the verge of losing my sight. "L-L…Lu-…..c….c…..Lucy…." I managed to croak my throat burning as I did so.

There….there she was, I could see her now in all her gorgeous unappreciated grace and beauty. Those chocolate brown teary eyes gazed at me with painful worry. They gleamed like shimmering gems and the tears rolled down her flawless and pale cheeks. Her hair, though singed at the tips and split and messy was still attractive in my eyes….in my dying eyes.

"Loke!" Lucy tried rushing towards me but the Fire Wizard whom we were battling caught her unawares and cast a flame right in front of her, causing me to panic despite my condition. "L-LU-LUCY!" I yelled feebly, but then out of nowhere Natsu threw himself in front of the flames and sucked them in and blasted a Fire Dragon Roar towards the Fire Wizard's partner in crime the Dark Metal Wizard. The Wizard that had doomed me to this pathetic fate, curse her….curse her…for everything she's done to everyone in Fairy Tail.

How did it end up this way you may be wondering? How did I, Loke, otherwise known as Leo the Lion the Celestial Spirit end up a weak mortal with no powers? Well…as I lie here helpless and on my deathbed….I suppose…I could recount the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Torron and Junias it's over give it up!" Natsu yelled out, steaming with flames around his body, Gray and Erza to his left, Lucy and I to his right. "You're finished! Come with us peacefully to Fairy Tail and I might consider forgiving you for breaking Happy's wings! No scratch that, I won't, but perhaps the council will go easy on you for the attempted murder of Gajeel and Levy!"

All of a sudden there was a sinking feeling inside of me, my eyes had unconsciously wondered towards Lucy and that's when I noticed that one of her Celestial Keys were missing from her Key Pouch.

That was when Junias, the Dark Metal Wizard whom could bend metal and break it as easily as a twig, started to laugh manically. She held up a gold key and it gleamed it the moonlight above, the ceiling had been done in by one of Natsu's attacks earlier.

"I'd thought you notice this was missing Celestial Wizard." Junias held up the key as if it were a shiny new trophy she had just earned and caressed her fingers over it, causing me to grimace in utter disgust.

"NO! THAT'S!" Lucy fished out her keys from her pouch and then her face went white pale with terror, "That's…that's Loke's key!" She cried out and all heads turned towards her as did mine.

"Say…now…do you know the key to a Celestial Spirit becoming mortal?" Junias licked her lips in a most appalling manner as she took my key and placed her fingers in such a way that she could easily bend it if she so wished…that or…she was going to….

I began to tremble, if one of us moved it was all over she'd split it into two pieces and then I'd be…well….. "The key to that….is….well the key. If I break this key in tow…what do you think happens to your dearest Leo the Lion?" She giggled like a demented child. "That's right he turns mortal and then he….DIES!"

It all happened too fast, my key broke in two and now here I lie, doomed to this harsh and miserable fate. All because I had promised to protect Lucy…though…I don't regret it…I could never regret protecting Lucy. It was our sacred pact and I was Heaven bent on fulfilling my duties until the bitter end.

This was my bitter end. "LOKE! LOKE! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Lucy's heart breaking cries shattered me from the inside out. I so desperately wanted to see her, but my eyelids wouldn't cooperate, they were as heavy as lead and my body burned with venomous agony.

I had to open my eyes I had too, with tedious force I was able to open my eyes but a fraction and I saw Lucy standing behind Gray and Erza…yet I couldn't see Natsu anywhere. I didn't notice that he was standing over me until I saw his looming shadow. He rolled me over onto my back.

"Loke!" I could see his eyes glistening, he was trying to be the tough man and not cry but I could tell he was about to break down. "Loke, don't you dare….don't you dare…" He was choking on his words as I heard a sob linger at the back of his throat.

"Na…Nat…Natsu….shut…up." I snapped, albeit rather too harshly but I had to get my point across. I waited for my chance after an explosion caused by Gray as he pierced through the air with an ice lance, aiming towards Torron but missing causing the whole unstable building to tremble and screech with protest.

"Take care…of…her….Natsu…" I shakily rose up my hand, blood covering the palm as I pointed towards Lucy. She was on her knees, covering her eyes, sitting behind Erza and Gray as they protected her. My poor Lucy was sobbing and shivering with unrelenting sorrow. "Take care of her like I'm not able too….."

"NO! GOD DAMN IT! LOKE! GET UP! GET UP! NOW!" Natsu yelled furiously, yet the agony in his voice was ringing out as he dropped to his knees and began to shake me like I was a ragdoll covered in ketchup. "LUCY NEEDS! YOU! DON'T DIE LOKE!"

"ENOUGH!" Using the last bit of my strength I concentrated it all into my raised arm and slapped Natsu across his face and that's when his tears were released from their imprisonment. "Do it…for…me….Take care of Lucy…..Take care of her…..Natsu….promise me…" My breathing caught in my throat and I let out a wheeze and a session of broken coughs.

Natsu gazed down at me in shock and despair. Finally he understood that I was dying. That this was the end of Leo the Lion….the end of Loke…from Fairy Tail and he was just going to have to accept reality. I was too far gone….I could tell my heart beat had slowed and it was becoming more and more difficult to obtain the oxygen I required to live.

Too much of my blood had been spilled, far too much. If I hadn't have been a Celestial Spirit before becoming mortal I wouldn't have been able to have lasted as long as I have. This would have killed any normal human in a matter of a minute, yet I held on for a painstaking five minutes and counting.

"I…I p-promise." Natsu's whisper reached me distorted and I finally knew he had accepted my fate, no matter how he wished that I wasn't going to die. I knew he wished that I would live, but even I with my tunnel vision could see the resolve in his eyes.

As he left my side I followed him with my eyes and saw him jump in front of a blast from Torron, who was trying to catch Lucy in a fiery blaze while Erza and Gray were distracted with Junias.

Yes….protect…Lucy…Natsu and love her….love her for me…..and protect her…like I never could. No wonder she loves you…you are the most powerful being alive….and I…I'm just a pathetic loser of a Celestial Spirit. I have failed twice in protecting my masters. Karren….Lucy…..no wonder I was banished…Lucy…you shouldn't have saved me. I should have died in front of Karren's grave so long ago.

Sure, I thanked you then, but now they sound hollow in my decaying mind. They seem fake and insincere. Perhaps I wasn't truthfully thankful then, perhaps I was touched that some one cared enough for me to become my savior and even crawl through torture and back to change the law for my sake.

It doesn't matter now…I'm cold…..so…cold…as I gaze at Lucy, I see her looking at me. The sight of her tormented face is too much and I can no longer hold on. The last thing on my mind when I finally succumb to my fate is this: Take care of Lucy….Natsu….protect her…Lucy…I love you….

.

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: I killed Loke….FML WHY DID I DO THAT?! FML! This was a one shot character death….go ahead and kill me now….This came out of nowhere…also Loke looks like he did when he was human, since he turned mortal so yeah. This was a one-shot….OR IT IS?! *Tollolololol plays in the background* I just recently got into Fairy Tail and I'm at the Battle of Fairy Tail currently and for some reason I ship LokeXLucy a little more than NatsuXLucy….Nalu fans kill me now. I don't have Nalu…I just prefer Lolu more XD

.

.

Junias and Torren are ocs used for this story...


End file.
